farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Elephant
Overview Elephants are animals featured in Far Cry 4. Description Elephants are a common sight in the Kyrat, mostly near water areas. They will be neutral to the player unless attacked or provoked. Elephants are very tough, and can withstand 50 AK-47 rounds to the torso at close range before falling. Should a gunfight occur close to an elephant, it will rush towards enemies (not the player unless attacked), and will attack them. The elephant's attack will one-hit kill any enemy, throwing them into the air. Should enemies be in a vehicle, it will attack it, usually getting it upside down and attacking it until it explodes. Its strengths are the elephant's high attack damage, and their rather fast movement. However, they are weak to explosives, and may also be struck down by cars or boats. Killing an elephant will reduce the players Karma by 50 points. Since unlocking an animal's entry in King Min's Kyrat requires skinning a dead one, the player may avoid the Karma hit by skinning one killed by someone else. It's also possible to avoid this penalty by killing the elephant while mounting it; if the player has the .700 Nitro, he/she can quickly look down and shoot the elephant in the head before the elephant ducks. This will kill the elephant in one hit. The only crafting upgrade that requires an elephant skin is the final explosives bag, specifically one named Thick Skin that the player hunts in the Kyrat Fashion Week quest issued in Rajgad Gulag. Elephants are mostly found near water when the player rides the elephant if the player pushes the attack button another nearby elephant follows the elephant the player is riding on. Elephants are a rideable animal when the player unlocks the ability withhin the Ability Menu. Once unlocked the appropriate button prompt will appear when near one, unlocking the ability to use the elephant trunk as a melee, and shoot from its back. Trivia * It is possible to adorn elephants with an Uplay reward called Painted Pachyderms. * Riding an Elephant near a Mugger Crocodile will prompt the crocodile to attack the elephant (while player is on it) but this does not kill the elephant. * The species of elephant seen in-game is the Asian Elephant which is known to have subspecies in India and Asia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asian_elephant * It is possible to get another elephant to follow the player, if he is already on an elephant, for a certain distance by pressing the attack button when standing next to it, not directly at it. *This is good if the player is near an enemy outpost, and there is already an elephant that has spawned next to it, by using this ability, the other elephant will follow him/her into battle. * An elephant is amphibious, meaning they can go in water and on land (even when riding them.) * Elephants along with rhinos are the only herbivores immune from attack by Kyrat's predators due to their sheer size. * No wild animal (except a Mugger Crocodile) will attack the player while they're on an elephant's back. * Elephants are naturally hostile towards members of the Royal Army and the Royal Guard. Golden Path members will never attack an elephant but move out of one's way, sometimes swearing while doing so. * Killing a Golden Path member on an elephant's back will cause retailation. They still won't attack the elephant however. If the player dismounts the elephant will quickly flee the area. * Dismounting an elephant in an outpost or a fortress can provide a great distraction. As the beast will kill a lot of enemies and take a while to bring down. * It's not advisible to have another elephant follow the one your riding through water as they are slow swimmers. * Although tough, elephants are vulnerable to two types of enemies. Snipers and Heavy Flamers, due to their large size and lack of agility elephants are an easy targets for snipers to hit. Also because they're weak against fire, Heavy Flamers can kill them relatively easily. When liberating an outpost/fortress elephant style, try taking out these enemies first. * One of the ways the Ajay Ghale tree skills in Far Cry 4 is an elephant, a reference to Sabal, known as "The Elephant". * If you are riding an elephant and attack another elephant, the latter would run away. Gallery FC4_E3_ELEPHANT_VISTA_1920.jpg|Elephants Far Cry 4 key art FC4_PREVIEWS_COOP_ELEPHANT_OUTPOST_WITH_ICON-1280x720.jpg|The elephant is a powerful weapon of nature. 640px-FC4_PREVIEWS_ARENA_ELEPHANT9.jpg|An elephant fighting in Shanath arena. Far Cry® 4_20141204175430.jpg|Elephant in-game Far Cry® 4_20180121013212.png|Ditto, another variant Far Cry® 4_20180121013321.png|Ditto King Min Kyrat Animal (1).png|In King Min's Kyrat Reference List ru:Индийский слон Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Animals Category:Allies Category:Far Cry 4 Vehicles